Forx
|code = DEMOL1T1ON}} Forx is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Forx's absolute favorite thing is destroying stuff! The Weldos tribe is known for building and repairing, but Forx's enthusiasm for destruction sometimes gets the better of him. This clumsy Mixel with a cement-mixer mouth tries to only smash up the bad, but sometimes hits the good stuff too-it's only when he rolls to a stop that you can check the total damage. Physical Appearance Forx is mostly yellow in color. He has a hunched over his body with a black stripe and grey stripe running through it. A red light is on his rear. His head is yellow on the top, and points back. He has two small bucked teeth that point downwards. There are two grey bumps on the top of it made to resemble a comb-over. He has an eye on each side with thick grey eyebrows. A steering wheel-like design is on the side of his face as well. His bottom jaw is large and grey with a rocky texture. His arms are long and yellow, and widen at the edges. They have a grey section in their fronts and grey pincer hands connecting them. The left one holds onto a grey chain. His legs are short, grey, and bow forwards. He has semicircle-shaped feet that are black in the front and bottoms. Ability He can disperse road cones from his rear end. Biography First adventures After the battle between the Ultra-Miximum Max and King Nixel, Forx appeared with the other Weldos. He then assisted in finishing the building of Mixopolis. "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Once, on Halloween, Forx went trick-or-treating with his brother Kramm, the Glorp Corp cousins, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Forx was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Forx was as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41546 and contains 65 pieces. In-Booklet code Forx's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is DEMOL1T1ON, which is Demolition when decoded. Background Information *His name is a misspelling of the word "forks", as in "forklift". **Despite this, he does not resemble the titular construction vehicle at all. *In his concept art, the grey stripe on his body is white. Trivia *His lower jaw seems to resemble a beard or stubble, which makes him resemble an elder. Further evidence that shows he may be an elder are the facts that he has grey eyebrows and grey hair. *He, along with Zorch, Burnard, and Chilbo, has prominent eyebrows. In his LEGO form, he has grey bananas as eyebrows. *Like Slumbo, Balk, Mesmo, Rokit, Boogly, Snoof, Kramm and Dribbal, he uses a minifigure head piece for his eyes. *He is the second Mixel to have two points of articulation for their mouth, the first being Wizwuz. *The piece used for his bottom jaw is similar to Kramm's feet. *He is the only member of the Weldos to not have his red lights on his arms. Instead, Forx's lights appear on his back. *Like Niksput, Boogly, Krog, Tungster and Dribbal, he has a ball-jointed jaw. *In LEGO form, his hands are completely round and connected. This is so he can hold his chain. *Forx's chain is a handheld weapon. This makes him the third Mixel with a handheld weapon, the first being Magnifo and Rokit. **Unlike Magnifo and Rokit, Forx only has one weapon instead of two. *In his artwork, his feet resemble or may even be slippers. *He can mix with Vaka-Waka in LEGO form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! **Trick or Treat! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Two teeth Category:Overbite Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Unique feet Category:Armed Characters Category:Clumsy Mixels Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Ball-jointed jaws